


Habits

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Seteth has a few bad habits. Claude makes up the majority of them.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 4: Daddy)
> 
> for Lola you slut i hope you didnt actually click on this
> 
> [underage tag because claude is 17 pre-timeskip and bday]

_ Daddy. _

Somehow, Seteth heard it everywhere, after his first nights with Claude. A word here, a noise there, all somehow circling back to that cursed word. It was silly, really; Seteth was a grown man, much moreso than most people even knew, and a  _ boy _ was stealing his attention with one word.

Claude was a tease, all day long. It seemed like no matter where Seteth went, Claude found him. At the lake, in the garden, in the dining hall, Claude would be there, whispering into Seteth's ear and groping him like nobody was watching. If anybody was, they sure knew how to look the other way.

By the end of the day, Seteth was always rock hard. And Claude always came late, just when Seteth wanted to retire for the night. He'd saunter in, out of uniform, out of place, and sit on Seteth’s desk, grinning like a cat.

Seteth didn’t even bother putting his candle out. Instead, he sat there, staring blankly at his papers, jumping every time he heard footsteps in the hallway. For a while, it was always the Knights, never Claude. Never the person Seteth wouldn’t admit he wanted to see. Then, finally, finally, those sneaky little footsteps came down the hallway. Seteth looked up, confident that time, because he knew Claude like the back of his hand. His scent, the way he walked, the lilt in his voice when he wanted something.

Those footsteps came closer and closer, until they were finally inside Seteth’s room. Claude wasn’t dressed down, for once; he was still in his uniform, even though he’d put his weapon away. Seteth felt guilty when he didn’t dress down. It reminded him that Claude was supposed to be his pupil.

“Claude,” Seteth said.

“What’s up, gramps,” Claude greeted.

“...’Gramps’?”

“Well, you told me to stop calling you...the other name.” Claude leaned against the doorway. Seteth felt the urge to pull him in and shut the door. He hated having it open when Claude was there, even if they weren’t doing it. “Is that one better? Or should we go for Father? Or Papa?”

Seteth sometimes wondered if he was getting too old and tired for someone like Claude. He wondered that often, but still could never bring himself to turn the boy down, no matter how outrageous he acted. “I told you not to call me that when others are around. When we are in private, you may use whatever name pleases you most.”

“Really? Whatever I want?” Seteth didn’t even feel like arguing. He was pent-up, and frustrated at himself for letting things get that far, but that didn’t stop the physical desire he was feeling. He  _ needed _ Claude, no matter how much he wanted that to be a lie. “Cat got your tongue, Daddy?”

At that, Seteth almost felt relieved. It was better than the alternatives Claude had come up with. More than that, it made him hard, against all odds. Claude advanced, shutting the door behind him, and Seteth scooted his chair back, looking up at Claude with equal parts curiosity and admonishment. “Nothing of the sort. I simply refuse to respond to childish antics.”

Claude raised his eyebrows. Instead of taking his usual seat on the desk, he decided to take mercy on Seteth, dropping straight to his knees. It almost made Seteth feel cheap on Claude’s behalf. “Well, no need to respond then. But you know I don’t like it when you ignore me, Daddy...I guess I’ll just have to make my presence known in another way.”

“I would never  _ ignore _ you,” Seteth said. He averted his eyes. He and Claude did  _ talk, _ sometimes, and he knew that Claude wasn’t dealt the best hand of cards. It felt strange, to take the place of someone who had made Claude’s life the way it was, in one way or another. Sometimes Seteth felt offended. Other times, he felt the urge to take up the role. He reached down and gave Claude a pat on the head, uncharacteristically. Claude laughed. “I wouldn’t. Besides, you are quite troublesome when you are not given attention.”

“Well, thank the Goddess you’re here to give it to me, huh? Even though it looks like it’ll be the other way around tonight,” Claude said. He placed his hand on Seteth’s bulge, giving the lightest squeeze. Seteth worked hard to keep his face straight, biting the inside of his lip. “Looks pretty hard to me, Daddy. Did I rile you up today?”

Claude loved asking questions like that, leading. As if anyone would talk to their parent that way...still, Seteth felt the need to humor him, since Claude was doing him a favor of sorts. “Yes, you did. You ought to fix the problem you created.”

Claude seemed a little surprised by Seteth’s willingness to play along, but not at all displeased. In fact, he seemed almost excited as he pulled Seteth’s trousers down, then his briefs, exposing the erection that had ailed Seteth the whole day. “I don’t mind. I’m a responsible person,” Claude teased. “But, I’ve got a bit of a problem myself. Do you mind if I take care of mine, too?”

God—was Claude asking for permission to jerk off? Seteth was almost appalled by the nerve of him. “Do as you wish.”

“You’re spoiling me tonight,” Claude said. He shouldn’t have felt too full of himself; any “spoiling” Seteth was doing was mostly out of selfish desires. He wouldn’t say it, though. Although Claude pretended as if Seteth was in a position of power, it often felt like Claude was dictating the flow of their relationship.

That night, it seemed like the flow was in Seteth’s favor. Claude started off just how he always did, licking a wet stripe up the underbelly of Seteth’s cock. When his tongue reached the head, he gave Seteth a curt little kiss, to which Seteth chuckled. 

Seteth relaxed into his chair, looking up again at the closed door. He could feel guilty about it later. Claude was engulfing him like it was nothing, every inch until Seteth could only see the crown of Claude's head. Claude didn't gag, didn't make a single sound. Seteth put his hands on the armrests of his chair, holding his breath until Claude pulled off a bit. Even still, he felt frozen in place, unable to think about anything else but the warmth of Claude's mouth.

Claude didn't pull Seteth out of his mouth too far, as if he couldn't stand a single moment without Seteth being stuffed down his throat. Seteth was feeling much the same, his dick throbbing in Claude's mouth. Claude's lips seemed so cute and glossy. Seteth wondered how a mouth like that could do such horrible things, say such filthy words. Seteth was at once mystified, impressed and disgusted, watching Claude suck and suck and suck, like his life depended on it.

“Do not neglect your...other problem, Claude.” Seteth couldn’t believe the words he was saying. Claude’s assault slowed, only for a moment, as he put his hands down his pants. Seteth was a bit disappointed that Claude refused to undress himself, only letting Seteth see a lump moving in his trousers. Even that was arousing, though; perhaps moreso, with the element of mystery being added. Did Claude touch himself like he touched Seteth? Urgent but teasing, with an amazing amount of skill? Firm strokes with intermittent and intimate fondling? Seteth was curious, he wouldn’t lie.

However, he couldn’t bring himself to ask to watch. Instead, he merely looked down and enjoyed what he did see: Claude, arching into his own hand and moaning around the shaft in his mouth.  _ Like a whore. _ Seteth flinched at his own derisive thoughts. But Claude looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, felt him twitch. Like he could read Seteth’s thoughts.

As if Claude would care. Seteth wanted to test his limits, see how much Claude would take with a smile. Seteth, as if to put a bandage over the wound he was about to create, reached down and smoothed Claude’s hair back. Claude laughed a little, probably not used to Seteth being affectionate. Seteth hummed lowly, then murmured, “Good job, Claude. What a good slut you are for Daddy.”

Claude pulled off immediately, not even bothering to wipe his mouth. Seteth tilted his chin up, trying not to show how afraid he was of an adverse reaction. 

Then, Claude just scoffed. “Nice. Keep that up and I’m going to have some sticky underwear to wash tonight.”

“Hm. Get back to work, then. Show me what a whore like you is useful for,” Seteth said. He relaxed into his chair again, looking down at Claude with judging eyes.

Claude liked a challenge, it seemed. He got more sloppy, then, less shy with how he moved—not that he was timid in the first place. Seteth maintained his composure, with his weakness only being shown through the occasional grip of Claude’s hair. Claude seemed to like it, pressing his tongue harder into the thick vein running along Seteth’s cock whenever he felt the tugging at his scalp. 

Claude’s cheeks nearly hollowed out as he sucked harder and harder, as if he wanted to drain Seteth for all he was worth. Seteth was prepared to dole it out. His balls felt full, his whole body felt tense no matter how hard he tried to seem laid back. Claude decided to pay his sack some attention, using his free hand to grope Seteth without pause. Seteth appeased Claude with a moan, his eyes slipping shut. “There you are. I’m...Daddy’s getting quite close, now...”

Claude was suddenly so obedient, when Seteth played along with his little game. Seteth was calling the boy all sorts of names, making him out to be little more than a hole for use, and Claude was getting excited over it. Seteth couldn’t help but wonder what made someone like that—then again, he didn’t know why he liked it, either, and the reason didn’t matter as much as it used to. 

Seteth gripped Claude harder when he saw how fast Claude’s hand was moving in his pants, desperate and arrhythmic. Claude was trying to muffle his own mewls of pleasure in Seteth’s skin, but it wasn’t working, and Seteth could hear every sound. He’d only truly fucked Claude once before, and it was something magical, feeling Claude’s ass constrict around him. What was even more amazing was those lovely noises, the ones Seteth loved drawing out of Claude.

With a gasp, Claude took Seteth into the back of his throat again, holding himself there. His hand kept moving, and Seteth bit his lip as he watched Claude climax beneath his pants. He took it upon himself to get what he needed, yanking Claude’s head backwards, only to bring it back down. Claude got his point, and started to move his head on his own, but Seteth was already addicted to the feeling of thrusting into Claude’s mouth.

Claude let it happen, still lazily stroking himself. Seteth could only manage a few more thrusts before he felt the first spurt of cum shooting out of him, onto Claude’s tongue. Claude pulled off when he found that he couldn’t swallow it all, letting Seteth empty himself. Seteth was too caught up in his orgasm to marvel at how nonchalant Claude was about having his face covered in seed; if anything, he seemed pleased by it, licking his lips every time a rope of it spread across his lips.

Seteth finally released Claude’s hair when he was finished, a drop of sweat running down his temple. He had been waiting for that all day, and Claude delivered. He always delivered, at least. He may not have been the most responsible, but he was reliable.

Claude looked up at Seteth, unusually quiet, as if waiting for Seteth to say something. Seteth cleared his throat, then mumbled, “I have a handkerchief, if you...er...feel unclean.”

“Nah,” Claude said. “I was in the mood for a snack, anyway.”

In awe, Seteth watched Claude coat his fingers in the cum on his face, then bring it to his mouth and suck it off. Seteth didn’t  _ hate _ the taste of himself, but the way Claude was doing it...well, he did seem quite hungry. “The trousers,” Seteth reminded.

“As if I haven’t made the walk of shame before. I’ll at least make it back to my room. Worst case scenario, I have to wear my cape a little weird to cover the wet spot,” Claude said. He stood, unceremoniously, adjusting his clothes as he did. Seteth pulled his own pants up, feeling a bit self-conscious. “See you at the seminar tomorrow.”

“What?” Oh, the seminar. Right. Seteth was teaching a seminar. And...Claude was going to be there. Because Claude was his student. Right. “Yes, yes. See you there. Get some rest.”

Claude snickered. “Yeah, sure I will. Thanks...Daddy.”

Claude left, and Seteth cradled his head in his hands. That was a stupid thing to say; get some rest. As if Seteth hadn’t kept him up late. Seteth blew out his candle, then sat there in the dark. He had a class to teach the next day, and he knew that all the way through, that word would be haunting him.

_ Daddy, Daddy, Daddy... _


End file.
